


Pink's My Color

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Winter, shoveling snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shovels Gabriel's driveway everyday. Gabe watches him and waits for an opportunity to talk to him. His mother gives him the perfect excuse and he heads out to brave the cold and meet the boy he's been watching for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink's My Color

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: shoveling snow...hope you like it? My tumblr's [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com), please come talk to me about these losers in love!

“Honey, there’s frost in your hair,” Gabe’s mom said leaning against the doorframe of their front room. She had flour dusted over her black cotton t-shirt and the smell of cookies flooded the house. Gabe didn’t spare a glance, though, his gaze trained outside the frosty window.

There was a boy there and each day as the sun rose, he’d shovel the snow from the driveways all the way down the street. No questions. No payment. He’d just shovel, hair falling into his face and cheeks pinking in the process. Anytime he found the street already clear, he’d just move on to the next street over and do that one instead. Gabe knew. He may or may not have followed him. He also may or may not have gotten up before the sun and shoveled the sidewalk just to see what the boy would do.

But that was months ago and still the boy was here, pink sky above him. And Gabriel was still watching him. It was a bit of a hopeless thing, but the boy was so damn cute and Gabe couldn’t stop watching the way he moved. Even through the bundled layers, Gabe could see the smooth muscle, the grace of his long arms, his beauty. Even through the window, the boy was mesmerizing. Gabe couldn’t stop, hell he’d changed his entire sleeping schedule, throwing all of his lazy mornings in bed away for this. Once, the boy glanced up at the window and smiled, just a moment, before Gabe dove out of his line of sight. At least Gabe thought he smiled. It kept him coming back, though he couldn’t bring himself to go out there. What would a beauty like that want to talk to Gabriel for?

“Go talk to him,” His mother said, still in the doorway. Gabriel started, just a little. He played it cool, though he’d forgotten she was there.

“What could I possibly say to him?” Gabriel asked, his breath hitting the window and fogging it up. He wiped the fog away hurriedly, relieved to find the boy still out there. His mother’s footsteps echoed away from him, before coming back.

“Here, give him these. Say it’s a thank you or something,” His mother held out a plate of steaming chocolate-chip cookies, the plate bright red and festive in her hands. He beamed. He had an excuse, just blame it on his mother. Make it sound like she forced him out there. Then he wouldn’t sound like a stalker, though he kinda was...whatever. He could do this. Play it cool and woo him.

Gabe tugged on a jacket at the door and steadied his shaking hands before heading towards the boy. He prayed he looked cool, casual, just headed to a friendly chat. He knew he failed the minute the boy looked up all bright eyes and a small smile and he stumbled. Who wouldn’t stumble over their feet, blinded by sunshine? Gabe lurched forward, but then hands were on his shoulders, warm even through the layers between them.

“Whoa, easy there,” the boy said, smile still on his, in Gabriel’s opinion, the softest looking lips he’d ever seen.

Gabriel’s brain was spinning and he blurted the first thing that popped into his head. “Looks like I fell for you.”

He froze, but tried to play it off. He meant to say that. He was just being flirty. That was it. His brain hadn’t shut down and restored to the most uncool thing to say ever. Nope. He was in control here. The boy’s soft laughter hit Gabe’s senses, sending warmth down his spine, and he relaxed. He hadn’t ruined it.

“Guess so,” he said. Silence fell between them, the boy’s hands still on Gabe’s shoulders.

“So uh, my mom wanted me to give you these as a thanks. For shoveling everyday.”

“Oh, tell her thank you for me?” the boy asked. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Gabe, nice to meet you Sam. Try one, really. My mom’s cookies are the best.”

Sam peered down at the plate in his gloved hands before selecting one and biting into it.  Gabriel waited, watching the muscles in his jaw flex. He looked up at Gabe and beamed and all of the snow melted in an instant.

“Mmm, you were right,” Sam said, “best cookies I’ve ever had.”

“Told ya so,” Gabriel said back, trying to find a reason to stay here with this boy for a bit longer.

“Well, I should get back to shoveling,” Sam said, gesturing to his forgotten shovel buried in the snow. He frowned down at the plate in his hands. “Uh, could I maybe come back for these once I’m done? I’ve still got some work to do and nowhere to put them.”

God Gabe was such an idiot. He nodded, “Shit yeah, sorry, I didn’t even think of that.”

“Awesome, thanks. See you later and tell your mom thanks for me?” Sam asked, picking up his shovel and leaning against it. Gabe nodded and turned to go back inside.

“Oh and one more thing?” Sam called. Gabe turned around, waiting. “Tell her thanks for letting you borrow her jacket, unless, of course, that’s yours.”

Gabe looked down and flushed. His mother’s bright pink and daisy covered jacket hugged his torso, too small on his frame. He could hear Sam’s laughter from the driveway. Gabe sputtered, trying to find some way to make this less embarrassing.

“You know what? I look damn good. Pink’s my color.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, laughter fading into a smile, “yeah, it is. See you later.”

Gabe went inside to find his mother waiting at the door. He handed her the plate, tugged the jacket from his body and tossed the offending garment to the floor.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Gabriel asked, noticing his mother’s eyes were dancing with laughter.

“You looked cute?”

“You’re lucky he thought so too,” Gabe said, but he couldn’t muster a frown even if he tried.


End file.
